Polar Opposites
by xXGeeknProudXx
Summary: This is the story of the son of Yakone and the daughter of Aang.
1. Chapter 1

**Noatak**

"Hey Noatak! It looks like those students from abroad have arrived!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that."

A large ship was approaching the shore. Inside of it were about ten students from Republic City. We were supposed to open our homes to let them stay and study for a while. We were supposed to make them feel at home, I don't know exactly why though. Why do they have to feel at home in order to study?

But it was whatever to me. They're only supposed to be here for a year and a half. I don't have any right to judge. I'm an outsider, too.

I ran away from my home in the Northern Water Tribe and boarded a few ships to get as far away from them as possible. The furthest place from the North Pole is the South Pole, so here I am. It took a while for me to get along with people, but eventually I befriended a guy named Tonraq once I joined in with the fishermen. Everyone knows that I'm from the North, but no one knows who I really am, the son of a monster. And no one is going to find out about my father either.

The ship entered the doc and the passengers exited. They didn't have anything but the clothes of their backs, and a lot of them were still wearing Earth Kingdom clothes from their last location.

"Hey, I heard that one of then is a waterbender!" Tonraq said.

"Oh joy."

"Well you sound excited."

"They're just people, right? Why is being a waterbender so special?"

"Noatak, you're one of the best waterbenders I've seen."

"Thanks." I wish that I could return the compliment. I mean, Tonraq was a great waterbender, but he had nothing on my father. My father could kill him, and so could I, but I just don't believe in murder.

"C'mon! Let's go meet them!" Tonraq tugged on my hair.

"We have to?"

"Yes! Come on, it's break time anyway."

"Fine." And suddenly we became a part of the welcoming committee. We smiled and shook hands with each person who came off of the ship.

And then there was her. She didn't seem like a person, more like a spirit. As if Yue herself gave birth to her. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but she was so lovely. Her brown hair was carelessly pulled up into a ponytail, and her bangs framed her soft face so perfectly. And when she smiled, the freezing snow under my boots even began to feel warm. And you would think that her ice cold blue eyes would freeze your soul, but instead they were like the ocean and the moon put together. Big and round, and clear and blue. They just seemed to be filled with hope and love and knowledge.

I soon realized that my heart was racing. I took a deep breath and bended my own blood to slow it down. It hurt a little bit, but it was the only way to ensure that my face doesn't start changing color. It seemed as if no one noticed all that was going through my mind when she smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hya! I'm Kya!" How cute. She rhymed.

"Noatak."

"Noa…Tak. Hmm. Imma call you Noa."

"I'd rather be called-"

"Alright Noa, I gotta go unpack. I'll see you later!" And like that, she was gone. Her walk was graceful like the sea, but light like the air. It was so strange, yet so…

"Beautiful…"

"What?" Tonraq, who I completely forgot even existed, said. Apparently, I was thinking out loud.

"What?" I tried to cover myself.

"Don't try to get out of this, _Noa_."

"Get out of what? And don't call me that!"

"But it's perfectly fine if she calls you that."

"Who?"

"Kya."

"No."

"Liar."

Okay so I was lying my ass off, but he didn't have to know.

"She's just another person, Tonraq."

"_Riiiiight_."

"Let's go back. There is only a half an hour left in our break, and I still haven't eaten," I had to change the subject.

"Whatever you say, _Noa_." He laughed at me.

I decided to ignore him this time. However, the nickname didn't sound right coming from him. Only she could make it sound right. I spent the entire rest of the day thinking about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**((So if you are getting confused, this story is in first-person POV. The bolded name at the top of each chapter is going to be the point of view for each chapter. So the first chapter was in Noatak's POV. This one is in Kya's. It may or may not go back and forth, but I will ALWAYS put a name at the top of each chapter so it saves confusion.**

**So here's Chapter 2! Enjoy, and reviews are so lovely!))**

* * *

**Kya**

I felt like I was home again.

Okay, so I was born on the island, but my mother and uncle and grandparents lived here. I remember the stories that my grandfather would tell us, especially about our brave grandmother. I felt honored to carry her name. And surprisingly, their house was in her name, too. So now the house belongs to me.

After my grandfather died, this house was very vacant. My parents, brothers, and I lived on the island. My uncle lived in the city. So my grandfather lived and died here. But at least he didn't die alone. We were already there when we heard of his sickness. In his will, he left the house in "Kya's" name and he ensured that there will always be someone to protect his grandchildren. Well I had my parents and my uncle and their friends to protect me, but now I was on my own. I have traveled three quarters of the world on my own. I studied at several Fire Nation islands, all of the Air temples, and throughout the Earth kingdom. The last quarter of our studies was the three Water Tribes. So now I'm here at the Southern Water Tribe.

The first place I went was my home. It was already cleaned up and prepared for my stay. My mentors said that as long as I'm here, I can make this place my own. And after I'm finished with my travels, I'll come back here, and maybe my mother will come back with me. I settled down and had some tea, but I grew a bit bored quickly. I didn't have to unpack, but then I realized that I was still wearing Earth Kingdom clothes.

I went straight to my mother's old room and pulled out one of her old outfits from when she was my age. It was an outdated fashion, but I didn't care. I was sure that my mentors would teach all of us how to make our own clothes-even though I already knew how.

I decided to look around and see if the Tribe has changed since my last time here. My mother had built a waterbending school where my great-grandfather taught. After the war ended, the South seemed to have a waterbender baby boom, which meant plenty of new students. It even had a healing class. My mother found out that men had healing abilities, too. And much her grandfather's reluctance, she made the men learn how it's done. She insisted that whenever a man (or woman) goes out to battle and gets hurt, he (or she) should be able to heal himself (or herself). But that wasn't a problem, because there was only peace after the war. It took a lot of arguing, but my great-grandmother was on my mother's side.

That waterbending academy was still here, and it was bigger than ever. I walked into a healing class where there were men and women studying the body and mind. Sometimes they even brought in the injured students from the training grounds outside so the more advanced students could heal them. Even I learned how to heal and fight, and my mother was the best teacher.

I must have gotten there a bit late because soon after I walked in, the teacher dismissed the class. The teacher began to clean up and prepare for the next day.

"Hello," I said to her, "I'm one of the students from Republic City. My name is Kya."

"Oh yes! You must be the waterbender!"

"That's me."

"Well I'm Kira, the healing instructor."

"Kira…You know in the Earth Kingdom, Kira describes something sparkling. Actually there are these stones called Kira stones, because they shine in the dark."

"Really? Wow, I never knew that. So are you here for a healing lesson?"

"Oh no, I already got healing down. Actually, my classmates do dumb things with no regrets because they have me to heal them."

She giggled. "That's good! Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"There is a young lady in my class who doesn't seem to understand my teachings. She's really struggling." She gestured behind me to a girl who was hunched over a practice dummy. "Can you help her out please?"

"No problem!" I said as I went to the back of the room. "Hey! What's your name?"

"Senna." She didn't look up at me.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kya."

"Hey." Dry as the desert.

"You…need some help?"

She finally looked up at me. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not! You just seemed like you were-"

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself!"

She seemed like someone I knew. "I'm sure that you can. You seem like a fighter."

"I am. I don't understand why I have to learn this."

"Well what if you are alone and in need of healing? If you can take care of yourself, shouldn't you be able to heal yourself?"

"I just can't do it!" Well that was a total flip-around.

"Yes you can."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I struggled with healing for a while, too. I was a prodigy at bending and sparring, but healing didn't come so easily. It'll take time."

"Look class has ended and my boyfriend should be here any minute."

And as if he were a trained sky bison, he and his friend was at the door.

"Hey Senna," he smiled at her.

"Hey…" She quickly gathered her things and left without even looking at him.

"How was your….day?" he mumbled to himself, "I guess it was another bad one." He sighed and turned to me. "Hey…I remember you. You're one of the students from RC. Kya, right?"

"That's me. I'm sorry, I don't think that I caught your name."

"Tonraq," he said and we shook hands, "and this is…." When he turned around, his friend was gone. "He must have run away, but it was my best friend, Noatak."

"Oh yeah! I remember him from earlier! But I like calling him Noa."

"Yeah, I picked on him because of that." He jumped at the sound of his name being called from outside. "I gotta go! Senna's waiting for me."

"Well maybe I'll see you later."

"Maybe," he said as he turned to go down the hall. He seemed to be looking for something. "Hey! I found him!"

"Shut up!" came a voice from around the corner.

Tonraq grabbed his friend by his hair and pulled him out from hiding. "I found _Noa_!"

"Hey Noa!" I smiled and waved.

He just nodded his head before turning to leave.

"Hey guys, wait!" I lightly jogged closer to them. "Tomorrow night my classmates and I are having a little celebration of the last quarter. Maybe you guys should come!"

Noa abruptly stopped and turned to look at Tonraq, who turned to look at him at the same time. Noa didn't look too enthusiastic.

"We'll be there. I'll bring Senna, too," Tonraq said. Noa only shook his head and turned to walk away again. "I'll be sure that Mr. Doomsday comes, too," he whispered to me.

"I heard that!" Noa called out as he hurried out the door.

"Then I guess you'll be coming then?" Tonraq said too late. He was already gone.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to," I said.

"Trust me. He wants to."

* * *

**((So that was Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea how long this story will go, but it seems like it'll be pretty long. I'm really just going with it. School is going to start soon and my free time will be demolished. But I'll try to write a chapter here and there.))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Noatak**

I was furious. You wouldn't be able to tell, but I was furious. I couldn't believe that he pulled me into that, and with _her_. Some friend he was. How did we even become friends anyway?

When I ran away from home, I just wanted to be alone. I came down here to live a life in solitude, but the longer I was gone, the more I missed my brother. Just in time, he moved down here from a different village in the north, and began working at the docs with me. We were complete opposites. I was quiet and reserved, and he was a ball of energy. I ran away from home, he simply wanted to go in a new direction. He reminded me so much of my brother, except for the fact that he was both older and larger than I was. But no matter how different we were, he always knew exactly what I wanted, even if I didn't want to admit it.

So maybe he was right about Kya. Maybe she wasn't just another person. She obviously had an effect on me that I've never experienced before. I've seen a lot of beautiful girls, but they have always turned out to be complete dip-heads or too sleazy. I'm just afraid that Kya would turn out to be like other girls, but she doesn't _seem_ like it. The funny thing is that Kya is beautiful, but she makes to effort to be beautiful. So many other girls do their hair up so fancy and act like idiots around guys and wear makeup. They do look nice, but it's not what I'm used to.

My mother didn't do stuff like that, and the terrible man who was my father went crazy for her. But sometimes I wonder if he married her for actual love, or so he could train her children to be ruthless bloodbenders. I wonder if he'd just pick any old ditzy girl in the area to bear his children. I would never think of my mother being just another girl.

I just needed to think. That entire day had been a big cloud of confusion and mixed emotions. It was like my body wanted something that my mind kept fighting, and that wasn't the first time. Every time my father made me bloodbend, I wanted nothing more than to refuse. Finally, I couldn't take the pressure, and I just left. But why should I let a girl make me run again? Was I really that scared? Am I really going to live a life on the run like my cowardly father?

Later that night, I decided to go to my favorite spot outside of the village. It used to be a polarbear dog's home, but someone else killed it. So I investigated the place and found that the cave was more like a beautiful tunnel, similar to the one in Omashu. It became my secret place to do whatever I wanted. Even Tonraq wasn't aware of it.

I was stopped by a hunter. She had just killed a tigerpenguin. I couldn't let her see where I was going, so I hid behind a small hill of snow to wait for her to leave.

When I peaked to see her progress, I found out who it really was.

* * *

**((Sorry that this one was short and a lot of mindless babble, but it was more of a fill-in/transition chapter. The next one will be more interesting, I promise!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**((So you know why I haven't updated in a long while? School and marching band. So I made this chapter very long and eventful for you guys to make up for the last one. My updates are going to get slower over time, and I definitely won't be able to update every day. Maybe every week. But enough babble. Here ya go!))**

* * *

**Kya**

When was the last time I ate meat? Living on Air Temple Island was surely going to be the death of me. If it wasn't for my uncle smuggling his latest kill onto the island, I would've died from malnutrition. On top of that, the Earth kingdom food only tasted like that…earth. Everything was rough or sandy. Air Temple food was all leaves and no substance. Fire Nation food is too spicy! So you wouldn't believe how happy I was to catch this tigerpenguin. It looks like we're having tigerpenguin stew for the party tomorrow night.

I'm glad that my uncle and grandfather themselves taught me how to hunt. At first, they didn't want to teach me because girls shouldn't hunt. And even my father was against it, because I was supposed to be a true Air Nomad. My mother was the one who made them teach me. Now I'm the best hunter in my class. All I really needed was my bow and arrow, and my bending. One shot in the leg, and another in the chest. Tigerpenguins usually have a lot of cubs, so no one will miss this one. I encased the beast in a big block of ice to ensure its freshness and began to tie the whole thing in my bag.

While consumed in my work, I heard something barking in the distance. I looked up to find a ghostly figure that was charging right towards me. It took me a few seconds to realize…

A wild polarbeardog. They're one of the most vicious beasts in the South Pole. They smell blood and sniff it out. If it smells your blood, it won't forget your scent until you're eaten. The only way to survive an attack is to kill it. The problem that I have is that they're almost extinct. I've never seen one before, but I have seen old clothes made out of them. People used to kill them for defense. Then they started killing them for meat and fur. I didn't want to resort to killing her. They're endangered and she probably has hungry cubs waiting for her. The Air Nomad in me wouldn't let me just kill her.

I braced myself to fight anyway. I wasn't going to let it take my meal. When it went for my bag, I shot ice at it to scare it off. Bad idea. Now she was angry at me. She raised her huge paw to strike when I started to shoot more ice and water. My attack didn't phase her, and she struck me hard.

When I regained my composure, I noticed that my shoulder was bleeding badly. By instinct, I gathered my water to heal myself, but it was too late. She had already caught my scent.

Her lips were pulled back to show her huge teeth, and she was growling at me. I was absolutely frozen in horror.

It was over. I couldn't outlive my parents. I wouldn't live to grow old with my brothers or a husband. I wouldn't live to have children or to even finish my hard work in my studies. I closed my eyes and put my arms up to prepare for the end. She leaped at me for what I thought was the last time.

Everything went silent at that moment. I thought that I was dead. Maybe this is what the Spirit World was like…silent. But when I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was very much alive.

I looked up and found that the huge beast was frozen in place. Her eyes were filled with confusion and horror. I was confused as well. I slowly started to lower my arms, and her entire body moved with me.

"W-What?" was all I could get out. In response, she whimpered as if she was begging to be let go. A few more subtle movements of my hands, and it finally made sense.

I was bloodbending.

In shock, I jumped and she was released from my spell. Instead of attacking again, she turned and ran away.

I sat there for a long while, staring at my hands. They were still in their mittens. Everything seemed normal. But suddenly I wasn't normal.

It was the forbidden art. My own mother made it illegal. She never taught me how to do it, and the only way I learned about it was through the stories of my mother, and Hama, and Yakone. They weren't the only bloodbenders. Yakone taught many how to do it, and started a gang that my father had to end. Now Yakone can't bend anymore.

But I did it. I looked up in the sky and saw a full moon shining brightly. It was a blessing and a curse from Yue herself. But it's forbidden. My mind began to talk on its own.

_*Kya…you're a bloodbender!* *Kya, that's illegal!* *You're a criminal.* *You didn't mean to do it.* *Technically every waterbender can bloodbend. They just haven't don't it yet.* *It's not your fault.* *It saved your life! You could've died without it.* *No one else has to find out.* *I'm never going to bloodbend ever again.*_

"Hey…are you alright?" a voice came up from behind me and interrupted my reeling mind. I squealed, jumped, and turned to see who it was. "It's alright…It's just me."

It was Noa. I didn't know whether this was good or bad. "W-What did you see?" I asked urgently.

"I asked first. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"That doesn't tell me much about how you are right now. Are you gonna finish healing that?" He pointed at my shoulder wound that was still half open.

"I'll do it later. I just have to get this home," I said as I plopped the bag with my kill on my sled.

"Oh no, you're gonna heal that first. I'll take care of the tigerpen-"

"So you were watching me!"

"I didn't see anything that you don't want me to see," he said as he put up his hands in defense.

"What did you see?" I asked again.

"You defended yourself against a wild beast with minor injuries and without killing it. That's what I saw."

"You don't tell anyone about this."

"I swear on my own bending. Now please heal your shoulder so we can get out of here."

Without removing my eyes from him, I tried again to heal my shoulder. The water was cool and relaxing, and the wound quickly closed. Meanwhile, he finished strapping the bag to my sled, and held out his hand to sit.

"I have to get us back to the village," I said as I stood at the very back.

"You're going to sit and rest and I'll get us home," he insisted as he gently sat me down. I held on to the bag and in one quick motion, he jumped on the sled and used his bending to push us in the direction of town.

He waterbent so effortlessly, and he almost seemed graceful. It must be a Northern Tribe thing. They have always taken bending and made into such an artsy thing. I didn't notice when we finally got home, and I directed him to my house. Together we packed up the beast for tomorrow and all of my hunting gear.

"I think that you should be heading back home now. Thank you for your help," I said formally after our work was done.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"That doesn't tell me much about right now."

"I just need some sleep."

He got closer to wipe something off of my face. Apparently I was crying. Then he got even closer to whisper something in my ear.

"If it matters to you, I only think that bloodbending is bad when you use it badly. Only the truly gifted waterbenders are bloodbenders, too."

He was already halfway out of the door when I called out, "You'll be at the party, right?"

He smiled warmly and nodded before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**((Oh...snap...))**


End file.
